Enderlox: Where it began
by Raiden the OC
Summary: This is just to show you readers what happened to Ty in my other fic, Revenge of the Squids. Better read that first. I know there'll be one person that reads this first. TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to completely ignore you guys and make a two-shot about what happened to Ty. If you're reading this and you haven't read Revenge of the Squids yet, better read that first. This takes place around the end of chapter 6. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything but the fanfic. So...yeah

* * *

Ty's POV

I sat up, and looked around. I was in a castle, made out of a mixture of obsidian, endstone and some more obsidian.

"Where the hell am I?"

*Flashback*

I was on patrol with Sky. At least, that's what we told the others. There were some serious matters that needed attention. For example, the fact that that boy was made a hybrid by squids. How did they get so smart? Something was odd. We needed to talk, and on "patrol" no-one cares about what you talk about. Anyway we were trying to come up with a solution, when two endermen came out of nowhere. Both of us drew our swords and got prepared to fight. But instead they went on their knees and bowed their heads.

"Prince Ty, we have come to escort you to your mother, Queen Endera. We hope you don't mind" They said in unison.

"Get outta here! Ty can't be a prince!" Sky laughed

"Yeah, no way I'm a prince! That's absurd!" I couldn't help but chuckle myself

"Your majesty, please forgive us" And with that, they took my arm and I blacked out.

*Flashback over*

"Oh yeah, that crap. I gotta tell them they've got the wrong person, but how?" I scratched my chin. Then I heard footsteps outside the door. Slowly I turned my head and stared at the door. The door opened, creaking the whole time, and whoever was opening the door knew how to be dramatic, 'cause they opened it really slowly. An enderman walked in.

"Oh sorry your highness, I didn't mean to wake you" he apologised dropping his head. He had a sort of British butler accent.

"Nah, it's cool. I woke up earlier. So, why'd you come here?" I looked at him closely. He was an ordinary enderman, but the particles were behaving differently. Like in a pattern. I just couldn't figure it out.

"Your mother sent me. She said that I should tell you that she's waiting for you and that I must bring you to her" he replied

"You must have the wrong person, I can't be the son of an enderdragon! I don't mean to be rude but, that would be so messed up" I said, a bit afraid of what the enderman might do to me. I've seen other people die by the hands of an enderman, and this one looked stronger.

"Nonsense, Queen Endera would never get _this_ wrong. Just take my hand, let's let Her decide shall we?" He held out a hand, if it wasn't obvious enough

"Fine, but if she's wrong, I want to go back to the overworld, safe and sound, got it?"

"You have my word" I took his hand and he teleported me outside a room. I felt a bit dizzy and almost fell over, but the enderman caught me.

"What's your name?" I decided it was time I learnt his name

"The name's Herbert your majesty"

"Don't call me your majesty" I said sternly with a stern face. Herbert ignored me and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" A feminine voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"It is Herbert, your majesty, I have brought your son" he said. I sighed. I heard some shuffling around, before a "Enter!" was heard.

'If she sad Ender...' I snickered to myself thinking about the pun. We walked in to the room and I saw an Enderdragon sitting on a throne of obsidian.

"Finally, I get to see my son" it said.

* * *

 **Well, yeah. I won't update Revenge of the Squids until I'm finished with this. So, idk what to say, so imma leave. At least Sky didn't steal my outro this time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting mom

**IM BACK! FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER AND THE LAST ONE FOR THIS STORY! YAY! REVENGE OF THE SQUIDS HERE I COME! (Does that make any sense?)**

* * *

3rd person POV

"Finally, I get to see my son" the Enderdragon said, getting off her throne. She started walking towards Ty.

"Sorry ma'am, you got the wrong person, so if you could just-" Ty stopped, as the dragon started emanating smoke, until it was so thick that you couldn't even see through it. The smoke started glowing purple, then, it started to dissipate, revealing a tall pale-skinned woman, with blacky-purple hair. Her purple eyes glanced over at the throne for a short moment, before switching her gaze to Ty. Her dark-almost black-purple lips parted into a grin, showing off two fangs. Ty blushed.

"Why're you blushing?" She asked, her grin fading away.

"Y-y-your n-naked" he stammered, going even more red

"Oops" She snapped her fingers and a cyan blue nightgown appeared on her. "That better?"

"Yeah, I-I guess" He relaxed a little, his red face fading slightly.

"You are my son. A mother never forgets" Endera said, tired of being called 'she' by the author. (A/N Broke the fourth wall. Watcha gon' do 'bout it?)

"Really? If I was, wouldn't my eyes be purple or something? Or wouldn't I have wings? Or, wouldn't I be an enderman?" Ty objected

"Firstly, I married a human, so won't be an enderman, second, you haven't discovered your wings yet, and third, your eyes just aren't purple" She replied

"Are you sure?" Ty said

"Yes"

"Really? 100% sure?"

"Of course"

"122% sure?"

"123% sure"

"Too much"

"Fine 122% then!" She snapped, a little irritated.

"Prove it" With that, Endera teleported over to him, tapped his forehead in three different places and put five fingers to his stomach.

"Ready?" She asked, her fingers still on his stomach

"It won't work" She twisted her wrist.

"Eyargh!" He shouted, coughing up some purple blood afterwards. His headphones changed to purple, as well as his eyes. Slowly, his body was also covered in purple smoke. A few seconds later, Ty screamed, and the tips of two wings were barely visible through the smoke. Then, he screamed again, this time a tail could be made out. As the smoke went away, his wings and tail were black with purple patches here and there.

"Owowowowowowow!" Ty said, straightening up.

"You'll get used to it. In a few weeks you will be able to control it, the transition between hybrid, human, and full dragon" She told him.

"I think I believe you now. It still seems impossible, but its believable"

"Teleporting and flying is something you'll have to learn on your own. But, I can teach you how to change from one from to another" She said, crossing her arms

"Then come on, teach me" Ty said, impatience creeping in slightly. Possibly. I don't know.

"OK OK, calm your face. Its actually pretty simple, all you have to do is imagine yourself as a human while your a hybrid or dragon and vice versa. So, try and imagine yourself as a normal human.

"OK, I'll try"

"Wait! You can't do it now! Wait a few weeks!"

"I can't go back to the Overworld like this!" He motioned to his wings and tail.

"I'll change you back" She put her fingers to his stomach again and twisted her wrist the other way. His tail and wings slowly retracted back and his headphones and eyes went back to their usual colour.

"Thanks, mom" Endera smiled, her heart was warming up. He had finally accepted her as his mother. Her smile quickly faded as she turned her head slightly and looked at the ground.

"We need to get you back to the Overworld now. Your friends have started searching for you. Goodbye, Enderlox" She said, grabbing his arm and leading him behind her throne

"Enderlox?" Ty asked, if you can ask like that

"It was your name at birth, but for the Overworld your father changed it to Ty and gave you the nickname of Deadlox when you had grown a bit" She wiped a tear out of her eye and kissed his cheek.

"Bye mom" he said, hugging her. He jumped into the portal, going back to the world he calls home.

* * *

 **Well, didn't turn out as I expected, but good enough. Leave a review if you liked! Goodbye my OC army!**


End file.
